Reunion
by Jayne Foyer
Summary: Years after the final battle, Edward Elric pays a visit to an old friend.


**WARNING: shameless fluff ahead.**

**Reunion**

It was early in the morning when Edward Elric left the small hotel in Central. The sun didn't shine as bright as it always did in Resembool; the tall buildings obscured it, cast long shadows along the roads. It had been a long time since Ed had been in Central. It made him vaguely uncomfortable. He already missed the long, rolling planes of his home. He missed his wife. And he missed his two beautiful children.

It was one more night. Winry had some specific auto parts that needed to be picked up, and her supplier had moved his business out of Rush Valley years ago. She would have come too, but the children were too young for the big city just yet, and Winry couldn't stand to leave them. Ed walked along the busy streets, already full of cars and people walking down the sidewalk. They were all walking so fast, so eager to get somewhere, to move forward. Ed didn't like the rush of the city, so fast-paced compared to the meandering feeling that the country seemed to give. Slowly, he walked, peering into the windows of shops. He planned on bringing presents home for the Winry and the kids. He stopped outside of a jewellery store, thinking that his wife might like something new and shiny. There was a simple pair of earrings in her favourite colour that stood out to Ed. For a moment, he considered walking in and buying them, but then he thought the better of it; he really didn't want her poking any more holes in her ears, which were already covered with piercings to accommodate for all the earrings that he had ever bought her.

He passed the shop. She probably wouldn't want jewellery anyway; she had never really been that type of woman.

He continued on slowly, looking for something neat for the kids. After a while of looking, he realized that Amestris's Central Headquarters was looming in front of him. He looked up at the tall, somewhat foreboding building, and suddenly felt a deep gratitude that he was no longer in the military. He was no longer involved in anything dangerous or secretive or bureaucratic, thank God.

And that reminded him, there was someone he was going to visit.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was early morning on a weekend, but if he knew her, then she would have been awake for hours already. No doubt she was doing something productive already; he should wait to visit her.

But the custom order wasn't expected to be ready until late that night and until then, he had nothing to do. Might as well drop in on an old friend. She had asked him to stop by sometime, in her last letter. Hell, why not?

She still lived in the same place, having never found the need to move from the small apartment she had been living in for years. He knew this also from the letters she had been sending him and Winry for years. It had been a long, long time since he had seen her and he found himself feeling somewhat nervous, despite the kindness that he remembered her for.

He was standing in front of her apartment when it hit him, how long it had been. Almost a decade had passed since he last saw her. He found himself wondering if she would be the same quiet, determined, gentle woman she used to be.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Immediately, there was the sound of a dog barking, and then, to Ed's utter surprise, the door opened to reveal a man with messy jet-black hair wearing a sloppily buttoned-up white dress shirt standing in the door, Black Hayate at his heels.

Ed said, "Colonel Mustang. Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

The older man blinked, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. And then he rolled his eyes and a conceited little smirk appeared on his face. "Actually I'm a General now, kid. And I gotta admit, you're just about the one person I _didn't_ expect to come knocking at her door."

"And I wouldn't expect her to let an idiot like you answer her door, _sir_," replied Ed derisively.

Mustang laughed. "Looks like you haven't changed, after all. Still the same disrespectful little shit you were ten years ago."

From inside the apartment, her familiar voice rang out. "Who is it?" she called. Ed tried to glance behind Mustang, but he purposefully shifted so he couldn't see in.

"No one important, babe," Mustang called back coolly. "Just an annoying little pipsqueak, that's all!"

"Hey!" protested Ed, his temper flaring. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" He stopped and took a deep breath. Winry still teased him about this, despite how much he'd grown since they were kids; by now, he'd learned how to keep himself from shouting. "In case you hadn't noticed," he growled, through gritted teeth, "I happen to be taller than _you_ now, _General_."

Mustang laughed. "No you're-" He paused, looked Ed up and down, a slight crease appearing on his forehead. He narrowed his eyes. "You're wearing heels," he said, accusing Ed, who laughed at this.

"Nope." Ed pointed to his flat shoes.

Mustang looked lost. "What the hell?" he asked. "When did this happen?"

"Don't worry," said Ed smugly. "Getting shorter is pretty common in a man of your advanced age."

Suspiciously, Mustang asked, "Did you just call me old?"

"_Very _old."

He looked at Ed for a moment, at a loss for words, and then he began, "I am not _old_-"

But just then, Riza Hawkeye appeared at his side, her hair slightly damp. She put her hand on Mustang's arm; it was a very simple movement, but one that, to Ed, somehow seemed loaded with significance. It was a normal, casual touch – the sort of thing she never would have done, had it been ten years earlier. Her face lit up when she saw Ed. "Edward!" she said. "I didn't know you were in town!"

Ed smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...guess I should've called first."

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "It's fine! It's good to see you again."

Cautiously, he said, "I could come back if this isn't a good time..."

"Don't be silly," she replied. "We need to have a good long conversation; I've heard you've been quite busy over the past few years. But my apartment's a little bit of a mess right now – we could take a walk, if you don't mind. I need to walk Black Hayate anyway."

"Sure," Ed said. "That'd be great."

"No it wouldn't," whined Mustang, looking at Ed and then at Riza. "I don't want to talk to this idiot."

Riza took a leash from a hook beside the door and clipped it onto the dog's collar. "That's why you're not coming," she sighed. "Go take a shower, you stink."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "You really do have a way with words. So romantic."

She smiled at Ed, then added, "There's some papers you need to sign on the kitchen table. They need to be done today."

"You brought paperwork home? Why do I love you, you bring _paperwork _home-"

"Go," she said firmly, with the sort of finality that he knew not to question.

She took a step out of the doorway, and then he reached out and took her arm and said, "Wait." Then he pulled her back and kissed her deeply on the lips. There were a few short moments when she lost herself in the kiss, and then finally she pushed him away.

"Sir..." she murmured, turning pink. He grinned.

"Hurry back, babe," he said, and then he stepped back into the apartment and closed the door.

She looked at Ed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said. "He's always like that, lately."

"It's fine," said Ed, who couldn't keep a smile off his face. "I'm the same way with Win."

She made a little noise, halfway between a laugh and an, "_Aww..._"

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's just...that's an adorable nickname for her. You're very sweet, Edward."

He laughed. "Thanks. You know, I didn't realize you'd turned into such a romantic."

"Oh, I'm not," she told him; by this time, they were out in the sunshine, strolling along the sidewalk. "I'm simply very pleased to know that I was right about you two."

"Yeah," said Ed, his hands in his pockets. "You were. I don't know if I ever thanked you for that, by the way. But...thank you."

"You're quite welcome," she replied, sounding amused. "But I just told you what you knew already, that's all. There was nothing special about it."

"Well," shrugged Ed. "I don't think I really knew it back then, to be honest. In any case, it was...it was easier for me to say after you said it. So thank you for that."

"Nonsense," she said, smiling softly. "I should be thanking you. It was my pleasure, to be able to help young lovers."

Ed laughed softly. There was a quiet pause; they both listened to the sounds of the city. The cars rolling through the streets, the low buzz of people talking all around them. There were no sounds of birds singing or wind sweeping through grass, like in Resembool. Then Ed asked, "So...are you and the Col – I mean, the General – living together now?"

She shook her head, even before he finished his question. "No," she said. "We don't...he's not usually..." She trailed off, searching for the words. Finally, she continued, "Last night we were planning his campaign strategy for the next few months and..." She paused, glancing at Ed. "Well, you saw him."

Ed laughed. "I'm not surprised at all."

"People never are."

"It's a shame, though," he said. "I thought for sure you two would've gotten hitched by now."

This time she laughed, but it was a short and quiet one. "I've heard that," she said, "from just about everyone in Central. But no. Not yet." A short silence. Then she asked, "Speaking of marriage, how is Winry?"

"Oh, she's doing great," Ed told her. "A little stressed, but that's just what happens with two little kids."

Her eyes lit up. "And what about your children? Are they well?"

"Yes," said Ed. "Yes, they're very, very well."

"How old are they, again?"

"Will is turning six next month," said Ed proudly. "And Sara's three. I have some pictures, if you want to see them."

"Of course I do," she said, trying to hide the wide smile on her face. He dug his wallet out of his pocket, pulling a few pictures out.

"Oh, this one's old...Sara's much bigger now, this was last year. And here's Will. That one's recent."

A short silence. And then she said, "They're beautiful."

Ed looked at the pictures fondly. "I know," he said. "I think...I don't know if it's just me, but I think they make everything I went through worthwhile. I'm so grateful for them."

Riza still had a small smile on her face. She pointed at Will, who was standing with his little hands on his hips, grinning at the camera. "He looks just like you."

"Yeah," said Ed, lost in the pictures. "Thanks." There was a pause, then Riza handed them back to him and he stowed them safely in his pocket again. For a moment, neither of them said anything, and then he asked her, "Do you every think about having kids, Riza?"

Again, before he even finished his question, she was shaking her head. "No," she said, but she wasn't upset at all; that same smile was on her face, still. "No, no. I wouldn't be..." she paused. "The General and I aren't quite the parental type, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, come on. You'd make a great mother."

"No," she said again. "I... I've been a soldier for too long."

Ed looked at her.

"What?" she asked, responding to his dubious expression.

"Just because you're a soldier doesn't mean-"

"Edward," she interrupted him. "Please don't. It's really no use."

He sighed. "Okay," he said. "Sorry. Anyway, I should really convince you to get married before I start asking you to think about kids."

There was a long silence. Then, finally, she said, "He's been talking about getting married a lot lately."

"Has he asked you outright?"

"Oh, yes," she said, almost chuckling. "Twenty times, in as many years. I've always been the responsible one and turned him down. And he's always been the stubborn one, and refused to ask anyone else."

"Well," said Ed fairly, "you're both pretty stubborn, if you've really said no twenty times." A pause. Then he continued, "Why not, Riza? It's not like things would be much different if you had his ring on your finger. What's the point in waiting?"

She was silent. Then she said, "I don't know. Maybe I get some kind of sick satisfaction from seeing the poor man begging me."

"Begging you? Really?"

"On his knees and everything," she sighed. "The Amestrian people would be very surprised to see their favourite General looking as pathetic as I've seen him."

Pause. Something occurred to Ed and he had to ask, "Do you ever call him by his first name?"

She glanced at him. "Not really," she admitted. "He hates it, but some habits die hard. I can't help it, most of the time."

There was another long silence. Then Ed said, "Well, in any case, I wish you two the best. I mean, it's hard to believe you two have known each other since, what, since before I was born-"

She quietly said, "Not _that_ long."

"-and it seems like you're _still_ not ready for commitment. Come on, you've been with him for years. There's nothing wrong with admitting you love someone."

She almost laughed, but it was also almost a sob, even though her eyes were dry. "I know that," she said. "Do you think he would've been at my apartment this morning if I didn't know that?"

"Okay, okay," said Ed, putting his hands up. "I'll drop it. But at least you know where I stand." They were almost back to her apartment. They stopped in front of the door. He said, "It's a little bit conceited, but I have to say, I'm really hoping this conversation does for you what you did for me all those years ago. I may not like Colonel Asshole – sorry, _General_ Asshole – too much, but if I know anything about him it's that he's been in love with you since I first met you two. And you've never really been able to hide the fact that you feel exactly the same way towards him."

She sighed. "Thank you, Edward," she said. "I suppose I needed to hear that." Silence. "How long are you in town?"

"I leave tomorrow morning," he said. "Just have to wait for a special order coming in tonight, and then I'm off. I was planning to buy some gifts for the kids, though. Got any ideas?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Sorry. I'm not too good with kids."

"Ah, I'll find them something," he shrugged. Pause. He added, "It was good seeing you."

"You too," she said. "And I'll keep writing, of course. Send pictures next time."

"Right," he said. "I will. And don't be a stranger, come out and visit any time. Bring Mustang, too. I'm sure Will would be very excited to meet a real life military General." Ed smiled. Then, "Well. I should get going. I need to get a head start on that shopping, if I'm going to find something good for the kids."

"Of course," she said. "I hope to see you again soon. And tell Winry hello for me."

"Me too," he replied. "And I will."

"Goodbye, then."

"'Bye, Riza."

He turned around to walk away as she took the key out of her pocket and began to unlock the door. And then she stopped and she said, "Edward."

He turned around. "What?" he asked.

She looked him in the eye and deeply, sincerely, said, "Thank you. For everything."

He laughed quietly and shook his head. "I should be thanking you. I'm sure you saved my life many times."

"No more than you saved mine," she told him. "Anyway, I'm not talking about that."

He caught her eye and smiled. "I got the feeling you weren't." Silence. "I'll see you, Riza."

She nodded slowly. "I'll see you, Edward."

And then he turned and he was gone.

She unlocked the door and entered the apartment, unclipping the leash from Black Hayate's leash. She crouched there for a moment, scratching her dog behind the ears. And then she straightened up and walked into the kitchen, where Roy Mustang sat in front of a stack of papers, pen in hand.

"Impressive," she said. "You started your homework all by yourself."

"I don't need you to do everything, thank you very much," he sniffed, signing a page. She raised an eyebrow. He admitted, "Okay, well that's only half true, but you get my point."

She sat down next to him. "Need help?"

"Yes," he said. She smiled and took a page of the paperwork. He glanced up and said, "So how's Ed? Anything important happen since I last saw him?"

"He has a family now."

"Hmm, really? So he ended up marrying that Rockbell girl, after all?"

"You sent them a wedding gift, sir. You're quite aware that he married her."

"Did I? I don't recall that. I think you sent it for me."

"Probably," she sighed. "I don't know why I even bother with you anymore, sir."

He put his pen down, leaned forward, brushing his hand through her hair, and he kissed her gently on the mouth. Then his lips trailed down to her neck, just below her ear. He murmured, "I know why. It's because you love me."

She didn't move for a moment. Then she leaned in as well, and she put her hands on his shoulders, returning the kiss. She said, "You're right," and before she knew it, she found herself on his lap, his arms around her waist. He kissed her lips, then her neck, then her chest, then he laughed slightly.

"Damn, Riza," he muttered. "What did he say to you?"

She trailed her hand down the side of his face, taking in every detail of his expression, memorizing the way he looked at her. Then she pressed herself against him and gently pressed her lips against his again.

And she whispered, "Nothing I didn't know already, Roy."

* * *

MAJOR fluff, like I said.

Butiloveit.

Thoughts?


End file.
